Destoroyah
|-|Microscopic form= |-|Juvenile form= |-|Aggregate form= |-|Flying form= |-|Perfect form= Summary Destoroyah (デストロイア Desutoroia, lit. Destroyer) is a crustacean kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1995 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Originally a colony of microscopic Precambrian crustaceans that mutated from exposure to the Oxygen Destroyer used to kill the first Godzilla in 1954, it created a monster able to splinter itself and recombine at will. Named after the biological weapon that created it, Destoroyah is the final opponent of Burning Godzilla in his final moments. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Destoroyah Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least 541 million years old. Classification: Kaiju, micro-organism colony Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Longevity, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Intangibility/Smoke Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Energy Projection and Energy Absorption), DNA Absorption, Micro-Oxygen Manipulation (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation, Corrosion Inducement, Regeneration Nullification), Prehensile tail Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Could draw blood from Burning Godzilla as he approached critical point, indicating that he is Heisei Godzilla’s most powerful opponent, beyond the likes of SpaceGodzilla). Micro-Oxygen Manipulation also ignores durability to an extent by destroying on atomic levels, causing the de-cohering of the surrounding atoms, thus disassembling the target. When used in a body of water, it can completely reduce a living target into a skeleton. Speed: Superhuman Movement Speed, Supersonic Flight Speed, FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Kept up with Godzilla) Lifting Strength: Class M (Matched Heisei Godzilla II in close-quarters combat, who lifted the 150,000 metric-ton Heisei MechaGodzilla) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class Durability: At least Planet level (It took 3 Super Burning Red Spiral Rays from Burning Godzilla to make Destoroyah cough up blood, and 5 of the same attacks from an even stronger Godzilla approaching Meltdown to force him to retreat) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, meters to kilometers with certain techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Destoroyah can be easily harmed by freezing, like absolute zero temperatures. Being a colony of micro-organisms, Destoroyah's regeneration slows down considerably the more his body is damaged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Micro-Oxygen Spray:' Destoroyah can fire a micro-oxygen spray that can destroy matter on a subatomic level. *'Micro-Oxygen Explosion:' Destoroyah can emit giant explosive spheres of Micro-Oxygen. *'Micro-Oxygen Comet:' Destoroyah can fire Micro-Oxygen comets. *'Laser Horn:' Destoroyah can slice through his enemies with his Laser Horn. *'Pincer-Tipped Tail:' Destoroyah can use the pincer on his tail to both project energy and absorb it. *'Breakdown:' Being a composite life form formed through trillions of near-microscopic organisms, Destoroyah can break down into smaller individuals with a hive mind. These individuals can merge into a single form as well. *'DNA Absorption:' Destoroyah can absorb the DNA of creatures he attacks by dissolving their cells with micro-oxygen. This is how he evolved further into even more powerful forms after absorbing Godzilla Junior's DNA. Others Notable Victories: Zygarde (Pokémon) Zygarde's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider) Eiji's profile (Legend Rider Eiji were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Monsters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Mutants Category:Explosion Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villains Category:Crustaceans Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Biology Users Category:Gas Users Category:Implosion Users Category:Tier 5